Sound transducers, for instance microphones and/or loudspeakers, can be embodied as micromechanical systems (MEMS). Semiconductor materials can be used for this purpose, which makes it possible to produce the sound transducers as wafer-based sound transducers. Such sound transducers can comprise a movable electrode and at least one static electrode. The movable electrode can be embodied as a membrane designed opposite the static electrode.
MEMS sound transducers having a high robustness, in particular vis-à-vis mechanical loading, would be desirable.